The Grey Stag
by XxTheGreatDragonxX
Summary: The trueborn son of Robert and Cersi Edwyn is the complete opposite of his elder brother Joffrey. When his he is told about his siblings true parentage he is shocked but will he stay loyal to the throne or try to press his claim to the Throne. ...this is my first fanfic review please.
1. Chapter 1

Cersi- She was sweating as midvives tried to calm her down but there efforts where fruitless but it was beloved Jamie that calmed her down as she delivered her second child after her sweet Joffrey "push" said one of the midwives as she she pushed as hard as she could. She griped Jamie's hand as she delivered the final push when the midwife showed her the newborn babe she looked in horror as she seen the babe had black hair and blue eyes of his father she gave Jamie a look of horror.  
The room was silent untill Robert burst into the room as he returned from his hunt he looked apon his newborn babe and said "Edwyn his name shall be Edwyn Baratheon"  



	2. Chapter 2

Joffrey-7 Edwyn-6 Myrcella-3 Tommen-2 -

Robert-He watched on with joy as his two eldest sons played with wooded swords running around the hall "im Arthur Dayne" screamed Joffrey as his sword hit against Edwyns "well if your Arthur Dayne im Daemon Blackfyre"Edwyn said was shaping to be a good fighter for his age often beating Joffrey but he was not competitive but Joffrey was becoming more and more envious of him he could see it in Joffry's eyes but he was sure it would get worse and worse his thoughts where interupted by the sound of wood hitting againt stone then joffrey sscreaming "stop cheating Edwyn or i will get mother to fed you to the hounds" then stormed out into his bedchambers redfaced. Robert walked towards his son and said "Edwyn what happend" his son replied muttering "Joffrey he ... he said that i was cheating because my sword hit his arm so he got angry then said mother would feed me to the hounds" tears rolling down his cheeks Edwyn strated sobbing "shh dont worry your mother wont feed you to the hounds he is just saying that because your better that him at swordsmanship dont let him get to you he thinks because he is older than you he is better than you dont listen to him you will become a great warrior when you are older" with that Edwyn stoped sobbing then wiped the tears off his face then said"ok father i will try"  
6 years later Edwyn-His father had told him that the Lord Land Jon Aryyn had paseed away last night he had been deeply saddened by this news because Lord Arryn was the closest thing he had to a grandfather since Lord Tywin was always in Castelry rock when ever he visited Lord Tywin he was too busy or wasnt intrested when the did talk it was breif and boring he had heard great tales of how he extermenated houses Reyne and Tarbeck but Edwyn knew he wasn't a kind man he was a calculating cold harted man who would do anything for his house's was on his way to meet Ser Aron santagar to practice swordsmanship as he walked he heard Ser Santagar telling to squires to spar he walked ito the room to see his cousin Lancel sparring with his cousin Willem, Lancel's sword was hitting against Willams as he pushed forward his sword hit the back of Willem's leg then he brought over head and smashed down aiming for his left shoulder Willem ducked to his right and tried to deflect his next blow witch almost hit his face Willem's sword deflected againts Lancels then he pushed Lancel onto the ground then pointed his sword at a downed Lancel "i yield" mumbled Lancel as he took his brother hand then puleed himself up "well fought dear cousins" said Edwyn as he walked and picked up a tourney sword from the weapon rack "ah price Edwyn are you here for your lessons"said the dornish master at arms Edwyn nodded as he put on the padded armour "very well Edwyn you againts Lancel and Willem" he nodded as the two brother ran at him he ducked under Lancle's swing he shoved him into a sprinting Willem he watched as l Lancel smashed into a running Willem Ser Aron laughed as the two brothers when down but they Lancel got back up just to be knocked out by a blow to the head by the handel of Edwyn's sword "well fought your grace your skills are becoming great you are my best student i bet you would stand a fair chance against the kingslayer"he remarked Edwyn thought it was unlikly he could stand a chance againt his uncle Jamie he knew he was good but he didnt hink he was that good "thank you Ser but i dont think im that go" he said before being interupted by a member of the kingsguard "his grace requsts your presents dear nephew"he relised it was his uncle Jamie Lannister "ah uncle just the man we were talking about Ser Aron says that he thinks that i would stand a fair chanse in a spar" "ah yes i have heard you are quite skilful maybe soon we could spar" he nodded as he walked towards his father's solar he could hear voices coming from inside as soon as he entered he was greated wby his father , mother and his elder brother Jofrey "hello dear brother"said Joffrey in a sarcastic tone he nodded at his brother and said "what is it you what father" his father replied almost instantly "Edwyn after the next moon we are leaving to go to Winterfell to see my old friend Ned remember the one i told you about when you were younger? anyway we are going there because i wish to ask him to become my hand and hope to betroth you or Joffrey to Ned oldest daughter i suggest you stark packing you bags and remeber the north is a cold place so pack some warm furs


End file.
